


strawberry kisses

by DesertLily



Category: The Outsiders - All Media Types, The Outsiders - S. E. Hinton
Genre: Canon Era, Dates, Diners, F/F, Fluff, Gals being pals, Greaser Evie, Meet-Cute, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:29:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28542585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesertLily/pseuds/DesertLily
Summary: Evie and Steve had never been in love. They had both just been covering for each other. Because Steve had Soda, and Evie? Evie had the prettiest soc girl she had ever laid eyes on.
Relationships: Evie/Sherri "Cherry" Valance, Sodapop Curtis/Steve Randle
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13





	strawberry kisses

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dyingpoet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dyingpoet/gifts).



> This fandom is very much lacking wlw content and I have brain rot for this ship. Gifted to Liv who has had to deal with me talking about them regularly!!

Evie and Steve had never been real. Their relationship was one of convenience at worst and a sincere friendship at best. Steve knew damn well what would happen if someone caught wind of his relationship with Soda and needed a cover. And Evie...Evie had her own reasons for needing Steve. It was easier to hide a relationship between two girls; to just play it off as a close friendship but she wasn’t dumb enough to risk it. It didn’t stop the slew of insults thrown at her and the amount of fights Steve had gotten into because of it. But...it was what it was. He helped her and she helped him. Their own brand of a business deal. 

She was a greaser and to a degree, she was proud of it. Why wouldn’t she be? Evie hung out amongst others and was more than a little bit aware that she looked  _ damn good _ in a leather jacket. And even if she didn’t, Cherry made a habit of telling her long enough. Cherry Valance was a lot of things. A soc. Smart. Beautiful.  _ Evie’s girl _ . That last one always gave her a slight thrill even if Steve was the only one she could tell about it. She always wondered if he looked at Soda the way she looked at Cherry. Because Evie looked at Cherry like a piece of fine art; something breathtaking that she could never imagine being hers. But for whatever reason, she was. 

Steve had once tried to make a joke about comparing the two to some Shakespeare play and Evie had given him hell for it. The black eye he was stuck with for a week after made it clear just how she felt. Honestly, she was more surprised that Steve could read than anything. But he was wrong about them. Maybe her relationship with Cherry would only ever be brief but Evie sure as hell wasn’t going to let it be a tragedy. No, she was going to make every moment between them real sweet. 

They’d met on chance. Evie had taken the crappy job at the drive thru as a way to save up a little bit of cash; give herself some independence. Besides, a job kept her parents off of her back for a while. They’d never approved of her being a greaser and they sure as hell never approved of Steve. Working at the concessions stand was dull as hell. She smiled politely at every customer and had to pretend that her skin didn’t crawl at every creepy pick-up like from soc boys. She was something  _ different _ to them - a novelty. It got heated one night with one going as far as trying to reach for her over the counter. 

“Snatching at a girl across the counter. You really know how to show yourself off as a gentleman, don’t you?” The voice that cut through the air would soon grow to be Evie’s favourite sound. The glare the girl standing behind him offered was enough to have the soc boy retreating backwards, at least pretending to be embarrassed - even if Evie knew otherwise. He’d probably be back again by the end of the night. “Now off with you! Leave the girls to talk.” The girl met Evie’s eyes and she practically got lost in them. Because how could she not? How could anyone resist the chance to fall in love with Cherry Valance? “I’m sorry about that. Really don’t know what gets into them sometimes.” Her smile was as beautiful as the rest of her. “Could I get a small popcorn and a soda?” 

“For you? Anything.” Evie let out a light laugh at that, somewhat satisfied by the way the girl’s face went bright red. She moved to grab a soda and hesitated for a moment before grabbing a medium bucket of popcorn. “On the house. A thank you for my oh-so-incredible saviour.” She handed them both over. It was as the girl walked away that she found herself speaking again. “I’m Evie, by the way!”

“Cherry.” 

After that, they seemed to bump into each other again and again to the point that Evie began to suspect it wasn’t accidental. Then they ended up as friends then close friends then Cherry’s lips were on hers and she sure as hell wasn’t pulling away. Steve had given her hell for falling for a soc, rolling her eyes whenever she tried to insist Cherry was one of the good ones. Honestly, she’d forgotten how stubborn men could be. They never wanted to hear no one’s opinions unless they were a mirror image of their own. Evie didn’t mind Steve but sometimes it felt like she was preaching to a brick wall. 

There was always a degree of secrecy to their dates. Neither was supposed to be seen with the other so they always found somewhere real quiet or on the edge of town; somewhere they could just be Cherry and Evie without anyone interrupting. They could just embrace those moments when nothing else mattered. There was no rivalry between greasers and socs. There was no class divide. There was no discrimination. There was just Cherry and Evie who loved each other so dearly. 

The diner was a place both of them had grown to love. The owner had been quick to notice how Evie was real sweet on Cherry and how she always got flustered in return, but if he had a problem with it then he never dared air it. He even covered their bill once, murmuring something about young love. Evie caught a glance of the way he and the cook at the diner looked at each other once. She knew that look and she understood just why he let the two girls have their moments. It was a lively diner but never one they felt the need to hide themselves at. Not even for a moment. 

Their signature dish at the diner was always a large strawberry milkshake with two straws and all the toppings. Evie knew Cherry adored them so had never bothered mentioning how much she despised the taste of strawberries. Because as long as her girl was happy, she was happy. And honestly, wasn’t that all that mattered? 

One thing Evie liked to pride herself on was the fact they were careful. They kept things hidden as much as they could; hid away their relationship. It wasn’t a dirty secret but it was a secret nonetheless. Evie stayed away from the nice side of town and Cherry always dropped her off a little way away from her house. Evie always walked the last bit of the way home alone. It made it easier to claim that she had just been spending time with Steve and  _ not _ with her very-secret girlfriend. 

They were always real careful to make sure no one saw Cherry drop Evie off. But this time...This time Evie took a risk. She stole a kiss before Cherry could drive away; certain no one would see. But she’d been wrong. As she turned to head home, Evie realised someone was watching her. Darrel Curtis. Soda’s brother. There was no way he hadn’t seen the kiss. She met his eyes and for a moment, neither said anything. “...You didn’t see shit, Curtis. Alright?” 

Darry raised an eyebrow at her with a half-smile. “What I saw was two girls hanging out. Just like Soda and Steve do.” Seemed like Steve wasn’t  _ entirely _ secret about his relationship then. Either that, or Soda was just real open with his brothers. That last one seemed much more likely. “It’s dark. Get on home.” Out of her simple desire for defiance, Evie flipped him off. “...Unless you’ve go nowhere to go tonight?” 

“Nah. Probably got my folks waiting up for me.” She was quick to wave off any concerned looks he could offer her. “Usually think I’m out with Steve when I get back this late. That’s...That’s where I was if anyone asks, alright? I had a date with Steve and there’s nothing else to it. No soc girls, no kisses,  _ nothing _ .” She waited for Darry to nod before finally starting the walk home. “...Thanks, Darry.” 

Despite being caught up, Evie still couldn’t stop herself from smiling. She’d kissed Cherry and it was just as mesmerising now as it had been during their first one. Maybe it was hopeless; maybe they would just be a whirlwind. But Evie would treasure every second she was lucky enough to spend with Cherry Valance. 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are always appreciated or hmu @ desert-lily on tumblr!!


End file.
